


When The Kids Are Away

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Parents, Raising kids, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Finn and Rey love their kids, but sometimes they need a break from them.





	When The Kids Are Away

"I don't _want_ Cheerios!" Shouted Zenón, their youngest, as he sat at the table for breakfast. 

"Honey, just eat it. You don't have much time and I know you don't want your first day of school spent with a growling belly." Rey argued scrambling in the kitchen packing all the children's lunch. Mornings like this were hasty, each kid eating something entirely different than the other and all of them being picky. Zenón (starting kindergarten) liked his classic PB&J with apple juice and grapes, Sasha (third grade) liked her lunch with baby carrots and cheese and crackers with water, Marcy (in second grade) liked chips and ham and cheese sandwich, and finally Milo (fourth grade) with his hard boiled eggs and orange peels. If she had even mixed one up all hell would break loose, that's why this year she had given them all separate lunch boxes with their own design. 

Zenón huffed and crossed his arms angrily as he stared down at his bowl with a mean face. He wasn't going to eat it without proper convincing. 

"Just eat it Zen!" Sasha berated shaking his shoulder. "Or you'll be hangry until lunch time." 

Just then Finn entered the room with Milo carrying everyone's book bags and placing them down by each child. That was when Zenón began to devour his cereal. Milo joined his siblings at the table for breakfast.

Finn snapped his fingers in front of Marcy's face as she was distracted by the television. "Hey, eat your food." The child listened bringing her attention back to the cereal that was almost finished. When he placed her bag down by her feet, that's when he noticed something. "Marcy..your socks don't match. Rey her socks don't match!" He panicked.

"What?" Rey gasped with sarcasm she was just as appalled as him, but she didn't think it was as much of a big deal as he did. 

"I like it this way." Marcy shrugged continuing to eat her cereal. Finn stared down at her like she was crazy and he knew that when he'd see her at the end of the day it would still bug him, but would allow her to express herself if that's what she wanted to do. Just the sight of the striped pink and black then the polka dot purple and blue socks made his eye twitch. He quickly joined his wife in the kitchen with preparing their lunch.

"Does everyone have their supplies packed?" Rey asked looking upon her children. They all nodded their heads but Sasha didn't seem to confident in her answer, suddenly her eyes went wide as she got out of her chair.

"My lucky scrunchy!" She hollered running further into the house to her bedroom. The adults gasped as they saw the big yellow vehicle approach the bus stop right outside. The two rushed to finish packing their lunches and tossed them into the boxes, they shoved them into their kids hands and Finn took them outside. 

"Sash, let's go the bus is here!" He hollered as he exited the house. Sasha came running out the hallway with the colorful elastic hair band wrapped around her waist. She jumped down the steps and followed him to the stop sign where the bus was waiting for them. They had made it on time and he was relieved because he was far too tired to drive them all to school. Finn let go of the hands of his little ones as they walked up the bus steps and waved goodbye, on the doorstep stood Rey blowing kisses to them as the bus began to drive them away. 

Then, inside Rey went with Finn lagging behind. She began to clean up and put everything away embracing the sudden peaceful silence there was in the house. Finn finished Zenóns bowl of cereal while putting the empty bowls from the kids who actually ate into the sink to wash later. He watched his wife adoringly as she put the bread into the cabinet and the grapes into the fridge. He stuck the final spoonful of Cheerios into his mouth and chuckled deeply catching her attention, she beamed at him like she always did.

"What?" She giggled. 

He shrugged his shoulders putting his bowl into the sink. "Nothing." 

"Okay." She said skeptically squinting her eyes at him, she turned around and continued to put the food away. She really was a superwoman and he couldn't help but admire her and think how lucky he was to end up with such wonderful woman. He approached her from behind dropping his hands on her shoulders and kissing the back of her neck. She leaned into his lips closing her eyes in pleasure and sighing deeply. "I feel much more relaxed now."

"Tell me about." He agreed hugging her shoulders. She leaned her head on his arm giving him the space to kiss the space between her neck and shoulder softly. "I love those kids but I need a day. Lucky for us we get five days." 

She hummed in relief getting lost in the sensation of his hot lips on her skin. She grabbed his wrist and squeezed them no verbally telling him to keep going. "I'm tired."

"Then let's go to bed." 

"No, I mean like I'm _tired_ tired." She admitted turning around to see his face. He arms were wrapped around his back as she stared up at him. "I wasn't hinting towards sex."

He was, and he knew she wanted some too. She just liked when he chased her for it. "Well..you wanna know what I was thinking about while I was finishing Zens cereal?" She hummed curiously for him to go on. "You're amazing, you just packed a lunch for four children, made breakfast and brought out their clothes for them all in the span of twenty minutes. And through all that you still look beautiful."

"You're just saying that." She blushed averting her eyes. They slowly began shifting from side to side as if there was music going on.

"I'm not." He shook his head moving a strand of hair out of her face. "I honestly don't know how you do what you do, I know I couldn't get away with that. The house would be a mess if I was running it alone. You're amazing and I'll keep saying it until you know it. You are amazing Rey." 

Hearing him say that brought butterflies in her stomach. Butterflies, like they were two kids in love. She leaned forward and kissed him softly upon his lips before leaning her forehead on his. He looked through her eyelashes at her enlarged pupils whispering to her how amazing she was.

"If you keep this up I'll have to tear you apart right here." She said softly.

"The last time we did anything in this kitchen we ended up with Zenón." He reminded.  
  
Rey kissed him again longer this time. "You say that like it's a problem. That was one of the best nights of our lives, the making and the birthing." She referred to. "Why not relive the memory of creating our little boy?" 

Finn released his hands off her with a smug smile. "I thought you were tired?" He teased.

"Shut up." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him back towards her to kiss him. The kiss carrying a yearn for something more. Of course the two had their moments during the summer where they'd get a little frisky, but they never really had the entire day to do whatever they wanted with each other without interruption. Usually when they had a free day, the kids being at someone's house or an extracurricular activity, it wasn't long until they got a call about someone acting up or someone getting hurt. But today, the kids choose to thrive on the first day because first impressions are important. So they knew they wouldn't hear from their kids until they came back home on that bus, which was good news on their part.

Finn grabbed her chin kissing her harder and bringing himself so close that she backed into the kitchen counter. He lifted her on it sucking at her neck, she moaned in delight with her eyes closed as she held onto the back of his head pushing his lips harder against her skin. She lowered her hands down his chest to his waist as he continued to pleasure her neck. Then he lowered his mouth down to her collarbone, she grabbed his hands and brought them up to her breast where he squeezed and massaged them with his thumbs. Rey's head fell back in pleasure as pace began to quicken, this alone would make her go over the edge. She tried not to make any noise before realizing the kids weren't home, her jaw dropped as she let out a short sharp breath. 

"Keep going!" she begged. But he was only just getting started. He slipped his hands under her shirt feeling up on her hard nipples watching her shudder in response. As he worked at her breast she decided to pleasure him, she dragged her hands down to the bulge where she brushed her hands against it feeling it grow harder. His hands tightened around her bosom as he tried to keep himself together. But she was done being frisky, she wanted to be frenzy. She kept her hand where it was while bringing the left up to the back of his neck where she pulled him closer to kiss him. Telling him exactly what she wanted. 

Finn quickly pulled his lips from hers and went to close the kitchen blinds so the neighbors wouldn't see the party they were about to have. Then he returned to his wife who was smiling at him with such excitement. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him dearly to welcome him back. As her arms were up at his neck he had pulled her shirt up and off over her head then took his off before bringing her left breast to his mouth, pulling and nibbling at her nipple. Rey moaned throwing back her head and hitting it against the cabinet, but she was in too much euphoria to feel the agony. He stripped off her shorts and she kicked off her underwear before spreading her legs out to him. They'd have to bleach the counter later. Still at her breast, he brought his free hand to clitoris and began to massage it. She bit her lip hard and held his hand there trying to refrain from rolling her hips. 

His mouth released from her boob so he could look at the pleasure on her face. He chuckled at her heavenly expression it was like she was in her own world. It was as if the rushed morning never happened. He went up and kissed her passionately before bringing his lips all the way down to where his hand was massaging, he felt the heat and aroma of her arousal already. But of course he wasn't going to give her what she wanted right away. He moved his hand from her clit and massaged her thighs with his thumb while he spread her legs a bit further. He kissed her knees not taking his eyes away from hers, then very slowly made his way up her thighs. She watched him, a fire in her eyes that she controlled from pushing his face in between her legs. 

"We don't have all day you know." she assured impatiently. "The kids get back by three."

He glanced over at the clock in the living room. "It's only eight thirty, there is no rush. I could do this _all_ day." he teased before pecking her legs some more. She huffed and crossed her arms like a child, _their_ child. We see where he gets it from. He chuckled and decided to pick up his pace a little more. By the time he had gotten to the hungry space between her legs his mouth was salivating. He gulped before kissing her flower, hearing her gasp dramatically and grab his shoulders tightly. She sucked through her teeth with tight closed eyes as he made out with her wet clitoris, she couldn't help herself to not roll her hips into his face. She wanted more. Then suddenly, she felt his tongue explore around her outer walls as he slurped and nibbled at her clit. She was seeing stars and going mad that he wouldn't let her do anything to him. She scratched and pulled at his skin while rubbing her hands down his back not knowing what to do with herself. 

"Why are your pants still on?!" she asked in frustration. "Take them off." she demanded. He listened but didn't take his mouth off her as he lowered his sweats, it was impressive but she'd compliment him on that later. Rey brought her hands back up to his head and pulled at his nappy hair, loving the feeling of his kinky curls between her fingers. "More." she begged hoarsely. 

His lips detached from her suddenly with a popping sound. "Did you say more?" 

"Mhm." she nodded with her eyes closed running her hands through his hair. She felt him get back up again and opened her eyes to see what was going on. He was stripping off his boxers and Rey couldn't fathom enough about the sight of him and his naked glory standing in front of her. Him pleasuring her orally was done whether he liked it or not, it was his turn. She hopped off the counter and grabbed his shaft stroking it up and down like a she was preparing a meal. He was already hard but she knew she could get him harder, that was a challenge she accepted. Now she knew he loved to hear her moan but hearing him groan gave more ecstasy than any pleasure that he made her feel. She felt powerful and dominant when he groaned because of her, it really helped her self-esteem. 

"Oooo girl-"

"_I'm_ a woman." she corrected, quickening her pace as punishment. He sucked in his lips and clenched his fist as a peak of pre-cum spilled from his head, seeing him like that got her excited. She began to lick him like a lollipop, he was her favorite flavor, teasing him just as he did her. She didn't break eye contact with him either.

"You're amazing Rey, I'm never gonna stop saying it. You're amazing!" he said through clenched teeth as she did little tricks with her tongue. He leaned back against the counter refraining himself from bucking his hips. "You're the most amazing _woman_ I've ever met." His compliments were just making the situation better, improving her performance on him. She stopped teasing him and got to work, taking him into her mouth bobbing and stroking. Finn squealed trying to hold himself there against the counter, trying not to grab her head and push her deeper into him. She began to suck and push him deeper into her throat to where it tickled her uvula. After a certain amount of time he couldn't contain himself any longer, his hips started to slowly roll into her mouth. She ran her hands up to his ass and squeezed his cheeks, pushing him deeper into her. 

"Ah-mazing. Oh my god." he threw his head back looking up at the ceiling. His pace began to quicken and she knew it was time to switch holes. She released her mouth of of him massaging his tip before standing back up to kiss him again. This time however, he was hungry for more and he didn't hold back. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist cheering. "We're taking this to the bedroom." he ordered. Rey loved when he carried her, it gave her a chance to admire his amazing biceps as they held her up. Making his way down the hall, he stubbed his toe on toy cars and legos. 

Into the room they stormed like a couple on their honeymoon, their bedroom floor covered in stuffed animals that Finn attempted to step over. The kids just loved sleeping with mommy and daddy, making it hard for them to have time for themselves. Another reason why the two are excited for the first day of school. Finn threw his wife on the bed and jumped over her, both giggling in excitement. They kissed some more, with eager and desire knowing what was coming next this time. No more fondling around. Rey wrapped her legs around him once again feeling his hot hard length enter deep inside her, they both gasped. Slowly he started to roll his hips into hers as she held onto his shoulders like a roller coaster. She found his rhythm and rolled her hips too, getting in sync with him.

Her head fell back. "This is good." she sighed.

"Well you know, the kids aren't here..we could do better than good." he assured winking at her. She smiled at him, allowing him to go wild. So that's what he did. He pulled himself in and out of her over and over again until she yelped at him finally hitting her sweet stop. Her grip had gotten tighter against his shoulders, squeezing them hard. He pushed himself further into her, harder and faster and she just kept begging him for more until he was at a speed that seemed almost impossible to reach. Rey had began panting, pulling him closer to her. He added to her pleasure and bent down to nibble at her ear and kiss her neck. It was all too overwhelming, that she was sure she was going to scream. She bit down hard on her lip and slapped his back, every sound she made was a vibration at his quickness but she couldn't hold in her cries. She wanted the whole world to hear how good she was feeling.

Finn watched as Rey turned her head from left to right not knowing what to do with herself, her brows furrowed and if it weren't for the situation anyone would think she was in pain. But it was the opposite. Seeing her like that brought back a lot of memories from way before the kids, all the freaky times they had together. It was a blast, this was a blast. "You're amazing superwoman." he whispered into her ear causing her to shiver.

It was that magic word that sent her, her body shuddered as her eyes rolled behind her head. He could tell she was holding herself back for a split second but then she released letting out a loud scream of pleasure as her orgasm hit. Seeing those eyes roll made him go too, he pumped himself into her further before releasing his little swimmers into her body again. Their were sparks and splotches all around them, maybe from the orgasm causing them to see things but either way they were feeling incredible. He collapsed down next to her, both of them breathing like they had just ran a marathon. Bodies covered in sweat as they stared up at the ceiling, it was really good. _Really_ good. They lay there for a while cooling down. Before Rey said:

"Round two?" she asked. Finn turned his head and looked at her and she rolled over top of him grinning before bending over to kiss his lips. He didn't have to say anything, she already knew the answer was less. It wasn't like the kids would be back any time soon anyway.


End file.
